Tungsten electrodes of varying diameters are typically used in conventional welding procedures practiced in a wide variety of industries. During such procedures, an arc is established between the metal to be welded and the end, or point, of each electrode. The electrode point becomes worn or damaged over time, resulting in inadequate or interrupted current transmission. As the quality and efficiency of welds is highly dependent upon the condition of the electrode point, it is important that the point be dressed, or reshaped and sharpened, as needed during welding operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,979 discloses an electrode dressing apparatus for forming the surfaces of multiple electrodes. The apparatus is connected to a welding machine and includes a mounting assembly, a slide attached to the mounting assembly, a carriage means adjustably mounted on the slide, a dressing disc assembly having an abrasive disc mounted on a rotatable shaft, and electrode holders located on the welding machine. Dressing of the electrodes is accomplished by rotating a knurled knob mounted on the rotatable shaft. The apparatus, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,979, is inefficient and does not meet existing quality and convenience demands.
Numerous patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,676,591, 3,742,652, 3,341,981 and 2,800,755 disclose drill bit sharpening apparatus that are operatively attached to power drills. None of those patents, however, disclose apparatus for sharpening electrodes or address the specific needs encountered during electrode dressing operations.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a handheld, portable tungsten electrode sharpening device that mounts directly to an electric or battery operated rotary tool.